Illusion
by Nnoifangirl5
Summary: Romania gets a new hairstyle and gets confused by Russia for being Lithuania! Of course, we all know the kinds of things Russia does to Lithuania, so he does these things to his new "Lithuania". Rated M 'cause of Russia's raepness and language. RussiaXOC


**Hello peoples! I got the idea of this story from a few Hetalia inside jokes between me and my freinds. I actually recently got a new hairstyle and then after I got it, I realized that it looked like a Lithuania hairstyle! So I wondered what it would be like if someone got a Lithuania hairstyle and Russia got them confused for Lithuania...and thus, this cute wittle fanfic was born! Lol! Anyways, I own nothing from Hetalia or anythin' like that. Hope you guys like this story!**

* * *

It was kind of weird being friends with both Lithuania and Russia. Weird for Romania, at least. She had been friends for years with the two nations, listen to each ones problems, comments, or even fantasies. Though, Russia and Lithuania each had different stores to tell Romania, rather, different sides of stories.

Lithuania would run to Romania in tears, telling about the horrible things Russia had done to him the previous night: tying him up, beating him, raping him, the usual. About an hour later, Russia would giggle to Romania about the fun he had with Lithuania the previous night.

Romania, thus far, had heard both ends of each story and understood the views fully. Though, she wished it would stop. She pitied her friend Lithuania, yet didn't say anything to Russia about helping Lithuania. Russia was her friend, yet she still knew what he was capable of doing. No matter if they were friends, she knew if she were to upset him then something bad could happen. So, she kept her mouth shut.

On this particular day, she was at Russia's house helping him clean. Since Russia never got time to do it himself, he usually had Lithuania do it. This time, though, he called Romania over to help anyways so that they could talk while doing something together.

"Hey, I'm thinking of getting as new hairstyle soon. I've had just plain and straight brown hair forever. I need a change." Romania said to Russia as she arranged some books on a shelf. Russia looked over at her from moving furniture. "Oh really? When?" he asked.

"Today after I'm done here. I'm keeping the color, just getting a new style." She said back. "Oh, Romania, I don't wish to keep you plans waiting. We can finish cleaning later!" he suggested with a smile.

"You think so?" Romania asked. Russia nodded. "Stop by afterward so I can see~" he giggled. Romania smiled back at him and walked to the door. "Thanks, Russia! Bye!" she said as she walked out.

* * *

"Now, I don't want anything to extreme. Just new." Romania was telling the hairstylist as she sat in a chair.

"Oh, I know just the perfect style that would suit you!" the stylist said with a smile and started cutting away at Romania's hair. Romania just sat back and closed her eyes until it was over. She even dozed off a bit here and there.

When the hairstylist finished, she tapped Romania on the shoulder. "You like it?" she asked, gesturing Romania to a mirror. Romania looked into the mirror and saw her hair was shoulder length and brown with a bit of layering…a familiar look. She didn't know what it looked like that was so familiar, but she paid it no mind. It was new, so she was happy.

"It's really amazing. Thank you!" she said happily. She grabbed her purse and ran up to the counter to pay.

* * *

"Russia, I'm back!" Romania called, knocking on the door of Russia's mansion. Russia opened the door only moments later, looked Romania up and down, and smiled in a rather intimidating way.

"Why hello!" he said. "Glad you decided to return after your last visit. Come inside~" he said, pulling Romania inside. Romania was a little confused at how he was acting.

"Um, I told you I'd come back, Russia." She said. Russia stopped and turned around to look back at Romania. "Oh of course you did, Toris." He said with a smile.

"T-Toris? Okay, Russia, stop joking around!" Romania laughed. "Lithuania, I see no joke." Russia said seriously.

"Lithuania? Russia, I'm Romania" Romania said, getting more confused. "Do not argue with me, Toris. You remember what happened last time, right? Or should I remind you?" Russia asked dangerously.

"Romania backed away momentarily. " Russia. Stop playing. I'm Romania! I'm not Lithuania! I mean, Lithuania's a boy and I'm a girl! How could you think I'm him?" she asked, getting more scared.

"Oh, silly Toris. You are a boy and Romania is a girl!" he said with a small giggle. "N-No! I'm Romania and I'm a girl! Do you want proof or something?" she cried.

"You wish to be a girl, Toris?" Russia asked. Romania was both annoyed and scared at the same time. "WH-what? I already am a girl!" she said. "Oh, Toris.

Show me proof and I just may agree with you." Russia said with a small smirk.

'He really thinks I am Lithuania…anything to prove to him that I AM Romania' she thought to herself with a deep red blush and a sigh. "Okay, you want proof, Russia?" she finally said. The larger nation nodded and sat down on the couch, watching her every move.

This made Romania blush even more. "Whatever…" she said and started removing her shirt. "My, such an attitude today." Russia commented, quite amused. Romania rolled her eyes and threw the rest of her clothes to the ground.

"See? I'm a girl." She stated. "Did you have some sort of surgery done for this, Toris?" Russia asked as he stood and began to walk over to her. Romania backed away a little. "N-no…" she said quietly.

Russia caught her hand and ran another over her smallish chest. "If you wanted to amuse me so much, Toris, you should have made these bigger." He said. "H-hey!" Romania yelled, pushing him away. "Don't touch me!"

Russia gave her a cold look. "Now I shall have to punish you, Toris. Wait here and don't move or I'll be even more angry." He said and stormed out of the room. Romania trembled and quickly pulled her clothes back on.

"Does he really think I am Lithuania…?" She asked herself out loud. She managed to walk over to a full length mirror and gasped. Her new hairstyle did look exactly like Lithuania's. She had the same terrified look that Lithuania often wore. Besides the rest of her obvious girl body, she truly did look like Lithuania.

"I get it. I look like Lithuania. Russia must be under some impression that I am Lithuania. He truly believes I'm Lithuania….he says he's gonna…punish….me…." she barely mumbled the last words.

She remembered telling Lithuania it would all be okay after Lithuania sobbed on her shoulder time after time after Russia's "punishments."

The small nation trembled and sake to the floor, barely crying as she heard footsteps returning. Russia's footsteps.

* * *

**So...was it a good story? Lol I still have some more chapters to write. Review pwease! **


End file.
